


Chemistry & Harmony

by Setkia



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, Chemistry Nerd Bubblegum, F/F, Fluff, Hardcore Bassist Marceline, Meet Cute I guess?, coffee shop au sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setkia/pseuds/Setkia
Summary: Marceline is an epic bassist who sings about the colour red. Bubblegum is a badass poet whose spoken word focuses on nuclear fission.





	Chemistry & Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myqueenmarceline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/gifts).



> So I literally know NOTHING about Adventure Time, but I did some quick Googling for you and decided to write you something cause it's your birthday and I know you ship them. Watched a few clips, am putting together an opinion on the show (great music, badass girls), and maybe I'll write some more of this. Anyway, happy birthday!

It’s open mic night at the Adventure Time coffee shop, a hole in the wall that’s walked straight out of a stereotypical writer’s wet dream. With an endless cast of eccentric and odd clients just waiting to be put on paper and immortalized in the minds of readers, it’s the best place for Bubblegum to work.

With a new spoken word about how some bonds are ionic while others are just hydrogen-based, she’s ready to storm the stage, but a sudden figure blocks her way.

It’s a girl with long dark hair and pale skin, a strangely shaped bass slung over her shoulder.

“Um, excuse me,” says Bubblegum, “but I’m meant to go on—”

“Change of schedule,” says the girl, nodding to something behind her. “I’m up.”

Bubblegum turns. There’s a sign that reads:

ADVENTURE TIME PRESENTS: MARCELINE, THE VAMPIRE QUEEN.

Sounds a bit dramatic, if Bubblegum’s being honest.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” says “Marceline the Vampire Queen”, whose name she’s accidentally vocalized judgment on. “Anyway, move aside, would you?”

“You don’t have to be so rude.”

“Oh, _excuse me, princess_.” Marceline pushes Bubblegum aside, and takes her place on the stage, sending a much unneeded smirk at the poet. “Alright, Adventure Time!” she says, gripping the microphone in one hand. The sound echoes from the feedback and Bubblegum flinches. “I’ve got a brand new number for you guys, since you liked the last one so much.”

And then she starts playing.

Bubblegum _could_ be petty and say she hates the way the dark-haired girl sounds, but she’s above being childish like that and concedes that Marceline is quite a good singer, and her song is very moving.

It’s an ode to red, though not in the way most musicians or poets talk about the colour. Most people talk about passion and anger and love when it comes to the crimson pigment, but Marceline talks of hunger and energy and taste. It reminds Bubblegum of a haiku she wrote about the alpha waves of red.

The “Vampire Queen” fits perfectly under the dingy stage lights and seems to be right at home on the wooden platform that creaks slightly under her weight. When she finishes, she bows and Bubblegum finds herself unwillingly applauding her.

She finds out by asking around that Marceline is a regular performer, but she’s never caught sight of her. Mostly because music nights don’t tend to coincide with open mic nights. She may just start coming to see the Queen perform some other time.


End file.
